Changes in the Night
by bookworm326
Summary: Hermione is turned into a vampire during the summer of her fifth year, she doesn't want anyone to find out, Snape does, can he help change her back into a human?, or will he fail and she will have to remain a vampire forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_A Creature in the Night_

**T**_he moon glowed above the raven blanket which was the evening sky. The stars twinkled against the raven backdrop, like the few hearts and souls who were lucky enough to reach the golden gates of paradise._

_The creatures of the night were in full swing tonight, the calling of the owl was apparent; its question rang out in the night, "Hooo, Hooo, Hooo", it sounded like a lost child crying out for their mother. The sound of the cicadas was clearly acute._

_The only person who dared intrude on the lair of those who dwelled within the boundaries of the night…was only a girl of fifteen years of age, her hair was the color of the honey, which fell to her shoulders in soft waves, her eyes were the color of caramel chocolate, her body had soft curves in all the right places, and it was obvious that she was developed for a girl of her age, her nose was straight and perfect, her lips were not too thick and not too thin, it was just right, her skin which was tanned during the day, looked the color of ivory thanks to the moon reflecting off her skin, she was wearing a white color virgin dress which was sleeveless, it clung to her hips like a second skin, it went to her knees, and it seemed to ripple like the waves of the ocean, when she was in a peaceful serenity._

_She wore no shoes, she allowed her petite feet to move against the emerald velvet which was the grass, which caressed her toes, like a lovers hand upon her cheek, this mysterious beauty was Hermione Granger, famous know-it all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_As Hermione continued through the velvet path, she reached a clearing which had an unlimited amount of white lilies, the wind was softly caressing their blossoms, and it seemed to Hermione that they were tempting her to bather in their unmistakable beauty and aura., it seemed to float in the air, like the scent from an exotic perfume, in fact the scent seemed so powerful, it made Hermione drunk with their overwhelming power, and made her so weak at the knees, she thought she would faint. There floating above the virgin white blossoms were fireflies, they flickered in an out on different positions of Hermione's vision, that to Hermione if she had known nothing of the magic without words or spells or waves of magic wands, a special kind of magic which had been there ever since the beginning of time, long before the birth of the first witch or wizard or muggle._

_There were so many, in fact, that Hermione felt like Alice when she stumbled onto Wonderland. Any stress or doubts which Hermione might have had clinging to her shoulders fell away like a discarded cloak. Her caramel color eyes begin to shine with an innocence and joy that had not been present within her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, it was similar to what you would have seen in the eyes of a five year old child, an her face broke out with a wide smile, which made her seem even more childlike, she ran toward the white blossoms, and she immersed herself within their scent like you would a very good blanket._

_For what felt like years, Hermione layed down on the white virgin flowers, like they were a blanket which she might have lost when she was a baby, who finally reunited with a long lost friend, and finally for the first time in a very long time, she felt an aura of peace blossom within her, like the blossoms of a flower finally being shined upon with a mothers' love by the sun._

_But as soon as that peace had blossomed it wilted with the ice cold winters' breath of apprehension. With a whisper of fear she called out "Who's there?" once she heard no response, she sat down quietly and looked up at the jewel of the moon, and after a couple of minutes of staring at the glow of its' quiet serenity, she allowed peace to wash over her like warmth from a warm bath._

_Unbeknownst to Hermione she was not alone, off in the distance a creature which used the velvet of the ebony background as a cloak to shadow itself from a view of others, it had eyes which glowed with a predatory malice, without barely a whisper, the creature begin to move with an inhuman speed, an it moved with a feline grace which would put the leopard to shame, it stopped suddenly, not but a few feet from Hermione, if it so chose it could touch a strand of her honey colored hair with just a touch of its' finger, slowly it reached for her hair, it caressed it from her shoulder, and it watched her pulse go "thump…thump…thump", as Hermione released a horrified gasp, and before she could call out, the creature opened its' mouth, its' canine teeth elongated and the one thing Hermione managed to say before everything went dark was the hiss of the word "Vampire…"_

Hermione gasped out loud as her eyes opened wide with fear, her hair was plastered to her forehead and the sides of her head, with cold sweat as was her face and her whole body, and her bed was drenched, the covers were twisted wildly around her body.

As Hermione sat up quickly she made a quick glance around her surroundings, and breathed a quick sigh of relief, she was in her room, and her mahogany desk was still near the left wall of her room, her bookshelf made of red wood was right next to it, the walls still had white wallpaper.

The mirror was still a few feet away from the bed, the vision that the mirror portrayed to her was the ghost of her fear, her face was so pale you could almost see through it, like you could through Nearly Headless Nick and the other Hogwarts' ghosts, her eyes were wide and full to the brim with an animal like fear, like the face of the prey when it knew it was going to be slaughtered, also she could see and feel she was shivering, than she noticed something…the window was open, and the breeze was blowing ice cold air into the room, as cold as death, she went to window and she shut it, the breeze ceased, but as she was doing this she caught a glimpse in the mirror of something…strange?, she went to the mirror and without a thought begin to feel around her neck, and once she reached a certain spot on the right side of her throat where her pulse was,…there were two pinpoints, freshly made, and she knew than and there even though she was home she would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Unexpected Discoveries_

**A**fter discovering the bites, Hermione's shock begin to dwindle but her fear ran ever high. Because the truth was that this was not the first time this had happened, it was the third time this summer that she had discovered the bites on her neck, the first time it had happened Hermione had thought it had been nothing but her imagination, it had first started with the dreams, flickering images of the field, the white lilies, the stars, than finally…nothing.

Hermione made sure her parents knew nothing, oh they believed her daughter was a witch, they had to…the evidence was clearly in front of them. But when it came to other things like vampires, werewolves, or the other creatures that existed in the world of wizards and witches, they both believed that things like that belonged behind the big screen and in Hollywood. When Hermione calmed down and let the realization set in she realized _"no one else must know, once I reach Hogwarts, I'll go to Dumbledore, I must not fear yet."_

Thus with this realization, Hermione begin to dress for the preparation of heading to the Hogwarts express to take the train to platform nine an three-quarters, and thus return to Hogwarts. For this reason she chose a red turtleneck sweater, black hip hugging jeans, black boots, and a long leather coat. The thought of Hogwarts would normally make her jump for joy, and eager for the new year, which she knew would be filled with new knowledge…but now it, filled her with nothing but foreboding, it made her question._"Would they see my face, would they all gaze into my eyes, Harry, Ron, Hagrid…everyone? Would they all have to do nothing but look at me, to see that I am not the same Hermione Granger they once knew?"_

_A few hours later_

The car that Hermione Granger had been riding in with her parents, was a 1989 red corvette, pulled into the station where through a passage between platforms nine and ten, platform nine and three quarters, it is there that the Hogwarts Express would be pulling to take all of the students to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As Hermione sat back in the comfortable leather interior, for only about a minute Hermione almost did not want to go back to Hogwarts, she had just wanted to sit there and just let time stop forever just so she didn't have to step out of the car, shut the car door and let her only hop and salvation drive away into the morning sun,…in truth she didn't want anyone to know she had been changed since last summer, she didn't want anyone to find out and mistrust her as they did her former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin who was a werewolf. At this Hermione thought with a grim smile _"If I'm that lucky."_

But she knew her parents were watching her, so she said a quiet "bye", slipped out of the car without a rustle from her clothes, shut the door, and watched the car drive away, while her mom was waving at her, then they turned a corner and were gone. Hermione fought back tears, she bit on her lip, and felt a sharp sensation, and a drop of something that was warm in her mouth… and tasted metallic?, she took her fingers and rubbed it against her canines, and realized with another shock,…_"Fangs!!"_, than she took her index finger and touched her bottom lip hesitantly, than drew it away from her lip and looked at it with fear, their on the tip of her finger was blood.

Hermione felt cold realization once more, because the truth was Hermione had secretly hoped that this was nothing but a bad dream. In hope because of that she touched her canine teeth again, it was still sharp as ever, but then they slowly receded back inside her gums and were gone. Hermione with eyes full of deer in the headlights fear tuned toward the entrance of the station, and the long leather coat Hermione had been wearing billowed out in the wind, ironically like Severus Snape's long cloak when he stalked off somewhere and beware another student or human causing him to inflict his wrath, because of that thought her eyes changed from holding animal like fear, to terror as if she were someone who was heading to her execution.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_Keeping Secrets from Friends_

Hermione sat on a seat in the father up in the train, than when she would normally sit with her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, when she had been looking for a seat to sit in…, _she had seen them, both of them had seem so engrossed in their conversation, catches of their words showed they were talking about Quidditch, and of what they did during the summer, Harry was probably telling Ron more about the Dursleys, and of how horrible they were to him, which to Hermione was no surprise, Ron was probably telling Harry about what happened at the Burrow, the antics of his brothers Fred and George, and of what Ginny probably did, but when Hermione started forward to go sit with them, something held her back she begin to think "no, I can't risk it, they both know me so well, they probably wouldn't have to even try, to see what is wrong with me, I must stay away from them, at least until I am changed back, if I ever do…", so with a quick burst of speed, Hermione walked fast past where her two friends were sitting, than suddenly things begin to suddenly slow down, when she was in the middle of the doorway, both Harry and Ron looked up to see her, at first their eyes and faces lit up with joy at the prospect of seeing their best friend, but when she did not smile or make any response their faces seem to dim with sadness and shock, Harry tried to call out her name "Hermione", but it came out in a whisper, but before Hermione was completely away from their compartment, she heard Ron's voice say with uncontained indignation "What's her problem?!", at this Hermione felt the warm trickle of tears slide down her cheeks, when she finally reached an empty compartment, she put the trunk she had in her hand up in the trunk compartment, she sat down, and finally after a few minutes, she cried softly._

Hermione sat near the window of the car, and watched the passing landscape pass by in a green blur of small hills, and gray blurs of small cottages, not very many in the countryside, it all mixed up in a great blob in Hermione's vision…_suddenly without a thought in her mind or in the world, Hermione floated out of the cushioned seat of the car, through the window like a apparition, almost like a memory., Hermione looked back at the empty compartment with unsuppressed glee, at the prospect of being free, but when she floated in what seemed like slow motion, she stopped at a window, she looked in and saw…Harry an Ron, and Ginny sitting together, they all were talking, Hermione could not distinguish what they were saying, but she could tell from the expressions on all of their faces, that the environment was jovial and peaceful, Hermione gave one last sad smile, than while she was floating alongside of the train, her honey-colored hair trailing in soft waves, her coat flapping slightly like a cape, the breeze caressing her face, she touched the glass, with the tip of her fingers, smiled a sad smile, and whispered "Goodbye"…._

_She moved away from the window, she floated there for a few seconds, almost like an apparition, for only but a second Hermione was reminded of Moaning Myrtle, the ghost that liked to haunt the toilets in the girls bathroom, at this thought it made Hermione laugh grimly, after this Hermione lifted her knees toward her chin, than she wrapped her hands around them, than she lifted her head toward the majestic opal which was the moon, she remained like this for a few minutes, her hands wrapped around her knees, she facing the moon like someone hypnotized, than she felt a pleasant warmth all over her body, suddenly out of thin air, Hermione finds herself becoming immersed within a golden mist, it was of the purest gold, it shone so brilliantly it made Hermione have a high urge to want to blink, but a unseen force kept her caramel colored eyes wide open, also the unseen force did more than keep Hermione's eyes wide _

_open, it also made her release her hands from around her legs, and the force made Hermione unable to move, she just drifted backwards, her arms dangled from her sides, her legs also dangled in front of Hermione, watching this Hermione was sort of positioned like she was floating on liquid, like you would on your back in the pool, suddenly when the golden mist which had only been surrounding her._

_It enveloped around her, so close on to her skin, that from where someone who was viewing Hermione from above would not be able to tell it was her, she was nothing but a glowing entity, whose energy and heat surpassed the sun, the heat and power was so strong it would burn the sight out of ones' vision, than the shape turned into a circular object of mystical energy, than it sped toward the sky, the golden mist trailing behind it like a tail, a energy more beautiful than a comet was born, the Hogwarts Express was falling away from Hermione's vision until it was not but the size of a ant, once Hermione flew so high that for a second she thought she could touch the moon, than the comet exploded and what was there in its place was a phoenix, the phoenix was more magnificent than Fawkes Dumbledore's' pet phoenix, her wings were larger than any know bird, her feathers were of such fiery brilliance, it seemed to glow with its own energy which was as powerful as the sun, and the phoenix's eyes were of a brilliant colored caramel._

_Than the phoenix without any thought took flight, its' speed were faster than any human creature, it was faster than a comet, it was faster than anything that existed made by nature or society, the landscape became a blur around the phoenix, but it did not need any direction, it continued on its quest, than she ceased flight…, she was over the tops of trees of a forest, the creature registered a wave of recognition, "The Forbidden Forest", she descended down through the trees, she suddenly came upon a shallow lake, which seemed to glow like a jewel,… a beacon, there at the edge of its' waters, was a hooded figure it wore a black traveling cloak, and to the creature it sensed that the figure wanted her to go toward him, with a sense of security, the creature flew toward the figure, the figure held out its left arm which was clenched in a fist, the creature landed on the figures' arm, the figure took the hand of the other arm which was free, and he begin to pet the creature, while this was taking place the figure lifted its head, the creature thanks to the aid of the glow from the lake, saw obsidian eyes staring intently at it, the eyes seem to say "You are safe"…_

"GRANGER!!" a voice cried out in the car of the train, this made Hermione jump up in fright, for a second there she thought she was going to jump out of her skin, she looked out of the window and the sky was no longer day but night, _"funny, my dream starts out during the day, and ends at night…"_ Hermione thought with minute sarcasm. "Miss Granger" a voice smooth like silk called out, Hermione turned toward the speaker and groaned inwardly, the speaker was none other than Severus Snape, he was sitting comfortably across from Hermione wearing a midnight black traveling cloak, his obsidian eyes glowed with amusement, and on his face was the familiar sneer, _"Of all the people that were to sit in the car with me, why did it have to be him?!" _Hermione thought with a groan.

"Why is it Miss Granger, that you are hiding out in a solitary car, snoozing the world away, instead of sitting with the famous Potter, and his friend Weasley, being nothing but a living textbook for the Golden trio?" of all the questions that she had been asked by teachers for what seemed like a lifetime, for once in her life, Hermione was without words.


End file.
